Vanimle sila tiri
by Sashenka
Summary: Uruviel is a maid of Lorien. When the company stop for rest on their quest she meets the handsome Legolas. As he begins to haunt her dreams she realises that she must make a choice. For that she needs courage and Love.Please R&R!


Hey its Sash here ;)  
So how you all doing peeps? Hope you're all fine. But hey, this is my new story. Its not a one-shot. I just wanted to know what people thought before I begin to write the next chapter.  
So review it if ya like it!  
...and review it if ya dont...

Well on with the chapter anyway. Bye xxx

SASH  
xxxxxxxxxx

**DISCLAIMER:- I do NOT own any of the LOTR charachters, they belong to the Tolkien family. Not me!**

* * *

Chapter One - Feelings and Dreams.

"Uruviel! Uruviel!" a tall and slim woman called as she ran delicately along the silver bridge and into her best friends sight. "You'll never believe what's happened!" she smiled.

"Well then you'd best tell me. And Quickly. I fair think that you're going to burst with excitement!" Uruviel smiled. A young woman ran into her room, her dark hair fell in curls down her back and she was wearing a long sweeping blue dress. The woman laughed and span around sending her dress twirling.

"The Lady has visitors" she said sitting down on a glittering white couch opposite her.

"This is not new Únya. The Lady always has visitors. It is nothing out of the ordinary" Uruviel rolled her eyes and turned back to her mirror. Únya met her gaze in the glass as she came over and began to style her friends hair.

"Oh true enough but, these are visitors from distant places. They say an Elf from Mirkwood is here, along with a dwarf and a man!"

"An Elf from Mirkwood?" she asked thoughtfully as Únya raked her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Travelling with a dwarf? This is a strange company indeed" she said thoughtfully and picked up her silver brush from the table and handed it to Únya.

"It is indeed" Únya laughed as she imitated her friend's voice and accent. Uruviel frowned at her through the mirror. Únya smiled back and began to braid an elegant hairpiece into her hair. "So are you going to come and see them with me?" she asked.

"Únya I am not going to go and spy on some poor visitors with you" she smiled. "Besides I'm sure the Lady will be needed me shortly"

"Probably. You always get the juiciest gossip before any of us here!" Únya said happily "But I wouldn't want to work for The Lady…she's so….weird!"

"Únya!" Uruviel said sharply "Do not speak of the Lady so!"

"But it's true!"

"Just because she wishes to keep to herself then it is not for us to judge her. The Lady will have secrets and she will have memories she wishes us not to know. Her life has been long and harsh and she carries many burdens upon her shoulders. Galadriel takes care of us and she is someone to be admired and respected"

"Maybe" Únya smiled and shook her head. "Don't get me wrong I respect The Lady I just think that maybe, just maybe she should be a little more open with those around her. Not only for us, but for herself. Like you said she carries many burdens but that can be a lot for a person to handle."

Uruviel stared at her friend. Shocked by her surprising insight. Únya carried on styling her hair, apparently un-daunted by what she had just spoken.

"But enough with all the boring talk. Are you coming to see the visitors or not?"

"No Únya I'm not" she smiled.

Únya smiled before running out of the room. Smiling Uruviel turned back to the mirror and looked into the glass. Tilting her head left and right slightly she satisfied herself that she was presentable for the Lady. Gently she raised from her seat her flowery silver dress rustling as she did so. Smoothing out the creases she walked from the room and disappeared over the silver bridge.

Uruviel quietly walked into Galadriel's own private rooms. Little less than an hour ago she had received a small piece of silver paper summoning her into the Lady's presence. Gracefully she dipped down into a courtesy and nodded her head as the Lady turned around to smile at her.

"You are welcome here Uruviel daughter of Feanaro" she said in he mysterious and soft tone. Uruviel inclined her head again and Galadriel smiled. "Please enter and take rest" Galadriel waved a delicate hand towards one of the seats in her room and Uruviel gladly took it. Having wandered around most of the day she was tired and had to quickly suppress a yawn. "Tell me have you met the company whom are staying here?"

"No My Lady" she answered properly.

"They are a strange company but true. Their quest is vital to the standing of our world. They must stay true to one another or they will fail. Also one of their company has fallen" she stopped speaking and her eyes glazed over. Uruviel shifted uncomfortably and took the time to speak.

"The choir is singing a lament. I had wondered who it was for. To be singing so sweetly and full of such compliments Mithrandir must have been quite a man indeed. How do the company take the news?" she asked conversationally.

"To the eye quite well but their minds are trouble and there is one man among their company who could bring their cause crashing down around them" Galadriel said. Uruviel nodded and Galadriel went quiet again. "Forgive me; you must be wondering as to the reasons why I have summoned you here. There are things that need to be taken care of tonight. Among all other things there is a company who needs to be attended to with a most delicate manner"

"My Lady?"

"I believe that you would be capable of performing such a delicate matter. Would you wish to do it?"

"I would my Lady if that would be your wish"

"I do wish it." she said simply but smiled at her. "However if you do not wish to do it I will not assign you to this task"

"I would be honoured to wait for such guests My Lady"

Galadriel gave a final nod and Uruviel took this as a definite sign that their conversation was over. Sweeping to her feet she dropped into another courtesy and left the room. The door swung shut with a soft click behind her and she let out her breath.

"Well that was something that I wasn't expecting…" she said quietly to herself.

Behind the door Galadriel just smiled.

Uruviel walked through Lorien with a small smile on her face. Knowing exactly where she was heading she didn't have to pause as she crossed yet another silver bridge. The words of the singers drifted through her ears and she felt nothing but peace. Lorien was all around her and part of her. The gentle and beautiful landscape that was her home was filled with those of her kind. Her Elvin family but she knew that this wasn't enough. This small and confined world that she had been barricaded into wasn't enough for her. All she wanted was to see her country. What was so wrong about that? Many times she had thought of journeying and when she was a child she was wild and reckless. Her mother and her father had not known what to do with her so they had sent her into the Lady's care. Uruviel thought back at how sheltered her life had been. Thinking, she began to descend the winding staircase down towards the ground. Her sensitive ears picked up words, the words of a man.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. Our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored.

Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the white city" another man replied.

In her haste to descend the stairs to where the company was resting she blocked out the rest of the conversation this was something that she should not be hearing, of that she was sure. She rounded the corner and her bare feet stepped onto the soft and springy grass. It tickled in between her toes but she ignored it. Sweeping lightly towards the company she stopped and waited for someone to notice her.

The man whom she had heard speaking sprang to his feet and un-sheathed his sword. He advanced towards her with it still raised and she stepped back. Fear coursing through her quickly._'_

_Uruviel you foolish child! Did you think you could sneak up on such people!'_ she thought and scolded herself inwardly

"Who are you to sneak up a band of weary men?" he yelled at her. A second man stood up and put his arm onto his companions.

"Boromir. Put the sword down, can you not see that you are scaring her?" he asked.

The tip of his sword wavered but he did not lower it. A sea of blue cloth clouded her vision as someone stepped out amd blocked the mans advanced on her. Peeking around his clothes she saw Bormoir's eyes darken with malice and take another smaller step towards both her and her protector.

"We are not all men here Boromir" a pleasant voice said "Lower your weapon!"

Instantly he dropped his sword and swept her an apologetic glance. His human companion pulled him away from the sight and her protector turned around to regard her. Even before he turned she senses the power within him and noticed the point of his ears.

"I apologise for my rudeness" she said quickly. "I had no knowledge of you weariness. If I had I would not have dreamt of interrupting you"

"Do not worry about it. Boromir has something of a temper lately. We have lost a member of our company and we are all grief-stricken" his eyes flashed to a small child who was standing a little way away. The black curly haired boy turned to look at her, but he continued on in his task of attempting to make a bed out of blankets and cloaks.

"Children are among you're company?" she asked surprised.

"These are no children. They are hobbits from the Shire"

"I see" she said softly. Though she had never heard of Hobbits or the Shire. Turning her gaze back on the elf she realised he was studying her. "Forgive me. My name is Uruviel daughter of Feanaro" she dropped into a courtesy and inclined her head.

"My name is Legolas son of Thranduil" he bowed to her. She flashed him a smile and he smiled back slightly. "My I ask as to why you have come here?"

"I am to provide for you whatever you need. In the morning I will also escort you around Lorien if anyone here wishes it. May I enquire as to how long you will grace us with your company?"

"A few days nothing more" Legolas replied. "You humble me with you courteous words but we do not need anything right now. The lament to Gandalf was enough for us"

"As you wish, sir" she dropped another courtesy.

"I would be honoured to be escorted around Lorien" he added as though it was an afterthought. "Could I escort you back to your room?"

A frown flitted across her perfect features and she stared at him for a long while before she smiled and replied that she would be fine. Though she sensed his disappointment she didn't let it show. Turning she made her way back up the staircase and to her own quarters. As she slid into bed that night she thought about this new elf and the feelings he brought with him.

The first time she saw him a strange and warm feeling had flooded through her and she felt like laughing. Then when she heard his voice it was a different feeling altogether. It was as though she was floating. Floating high above her in the best of places. Shaking her head she turned off the lights and rested her head against the pillows. Soon she slipped off into peaceful dreams.

Legolas wandered through the woods of Lothlorien with her eyes bright and his ears alert. His entire surroundings were peaceful and beautiful and he found himself wishing that he could stay here for the rest of his days. Pushing that thought to the deepest recesses of his mind he carried on. Uruviel's face suddenly appeared in front of his eyes and he stopped. Shocked by the sudden rise of her face. As though he had summoned her she stepped through tall trunks of the trees and swept towards him. Her face was calm and full of peace.

"Would you be requiring anything, My Lord?" she asked gently.

"No thank you" he smiled at her. Then he gently raised a hand and placed it on the side of her face. A warm tingling sensation erupted in that spot and she blushed lightly and looked down. "I've got everything I need, right here"

The elf stepped closer to her and she bit he lip nervously. Steeling herself she forced herself to look up and meet his eyes and instantly regretted doing so. For as she looked into his blue depths she became lost in them and part of a dance to which she did not know the steps to. Again he stepped closer to her and dropped his head. A shiver of anticipation swept through her and she gasped softly. Then smiling, Legolas pressed his lips against hers and she was washed away in a sea of endless emotion. Uruviel could do nothing but stand there and her lips kissed him back without her even considering it. His hands swept up her arms to settle on her shoulders. But they moved again, as he began caressing her honey coloured arms. Slipping his arms around her waist he crushed his force against hers but with a gentleness that she didn't think was possible. In response her hands began to stroke his back in a soothing and encouraging gesture. Little did she know of how much her gesture aroused him. Legolas pulled back and clasped her hand.

"Come with me…" he said softly.

Willing she let him pull her away from the beauty of the woods and into a private chamber. She stopped for a slight second to consider when the company of friends had been given their own rooms, but all thoughts of such nature were pushed away as Legolas's hands deftly began to un-fasten the elegant gown which she was wearing.

Again a soft blush rose in her cheeks but her hands reached out and unfastened his belt and his tunic. Both of which fell to the floor un-noticed. His shirt followed soon later and her perfectly manicured hands stroked his hairless but perfect chest. Legolas kissed her naked shoulder and she gave a small sigh. The rest of her gown fluttered to the floor noiselessly and she smiled and stepped away from it. Quickly he lifted her off her feet and put her onto the bed. His trousers and boots soon accompanied the mess of clothes on the floor and they lay together for a while. Just looking at each other and whispering soothing words.

Unable to hold back his lust Legolas kissed her again. The force and passion of his lips startled her but she soon recovered and kissed him back just as fiercely. Trailing wet kisses down her neck he breathed her name and she smiled at the musicality of his voice. Legolas kissed her shoulder and then each breast before he began moving southward, down across her toned stomach and into the most luscious of places. Suddenly her back arched and she cried out his name.

"Legolas!"

Uruviel was confused and hot. She looked around her own bedroom with a strange sense of regret. Her sheets were crumpled and thrown to the side carelessly. He long blond hair was sticking to her forehead and neck with sweat and she was blushing from head to foot. Looking around her dark confines she could only see her own, familiar, furniture and she could hear nothing except her own rapid breathing. It was a dream, just a dream…nothing more. Suddenly the impact of what she had been dreaming about and what it meant hit her full force and she raked a hand through her hair.

"Oh no…please no!"

* * *

Hope ya diddnt get confused with the little dream shifty bit. tell me if ya did! 

Sash

xxxx


End file.
